What a note can do
by Sweet forever
Summary: Eli and Clare are over and now Clare finds a note in her locker. Who put the note in her locker? What does the note say?
1. Chapter 1

**This is after Eli broke up with Clare in the green house**

Clare's prov

I was on my way to my locker to get my stuff. I think I might finally be over Eli! I open my locker and a paper falls out. I pick up the paper from the floor and start to read it

Should I feel happy

Or should I feel pity

Why do things like this happen

Why was I put in this situation

All I wanted was a fairy tale

I never meant any harm to you

I never meant for this to happen

I never wanted to hurt you

All I wanted was a fairy tale

Oh I'm sorry that I broke your heart

Oh I'm sorry that I even stole it

I thought you were the one for me

I guess that I was very wrong

I try to forget what I put you through

But the guilt away comes right back

I guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry that we never worked out as planned

I never meant any harm to you

I never meant for this to happen

I never wanted to hurt you

All I wanted was a fairy tale

It wasn't me but I know you'll find the right one for I know I for sure

It wasn't you but I know one day that I will find my fairy tale

We'll move on from this and be happy

- Eli

At this point I have tears falling down my face. Why now? Why when I was finally getting back on my feet does he come back to tear me down?

I was walking out of school ready to walk home when I see Eli by himself and I walk up to him. When I finally get to him I see him look up at me and then back down to the floor. I take out the note he had put in my locker and tore it up in front of him.

"You are sick for putting this I'm my locker! I was finally forgetting you and you do this to me! I hate you!"

Eli's prov

The minute she said she hated me I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my cheek. "Clare I did it because I just needed to get it out." I said calmly. That was a lie I still love her and I will always love and never have a fairy tale but I needed to lie to her so she would move on and find someone better then me. "That is a lie Eli and you know it!" She yelled at me. "If you really did want to let it all out you would have written a play or something not a simple note!" She knows me to well and what she said was all true. "Clare just believe me, this is all going to work out in the future. We are not meant to be. I want us to be over so that you can find someone better for yourself."

Clare's prov

Someone better for myself? Is he for real? "What...what if I...I don't want someone else?" I can't believe I just said that.

Eli's prov

Did she really say that? "Clare, I'm sick, your parent don't like me, and I'm sure I'm not what you want." She came closer to means gave me the warmest hug I have ever had she then pulled away to quickly for my liking and said "I don't care and you are everything I have ever wanted and more! Elijah Goldworthy I love you so much and if I can't be with you I don't want to be with anyone else!"

I have to be dreaming because she did not just say that. "Eli say something" I was snapped out of my thoughts and said "Clare I love you too with all my heart! Without you I'm nothing! You are the light that guides me in my darkness." At that very moment we both get closer and closer and our lips finally meat since our brake up.

I put my hands out her lower back and she starts playing with my hair like old times. We both pull away for air and our eyes meat. "Does this mean we're back together?" I ask. She giggles and says "Of corse Eli!" We kiss again but not for to long because my dad has perfect time and was yelling for me to get in his car to go home. Clare laughs and then walks over to my dads car with me.

"Hi ." My dad sighs and then smiles "Clare haven't we gone over this, it's Bullfrog!" She smile and says "Hi Bullfrog" my dad looks at me then at Clare "From what i saw a couple minutes ago I would say that you guys are back together. Am I right?" "Yes!" We both say together. "Well Cece is cooking a nice warm meal at home, would you care to join us Clare-bell?" Bullfrog asked. "I'd love to but could you drop me of at home first to change clothing?" "Duh" I say. I glad me and Clare are back together I thought she was going to move on like I told her in that stupid note I gave but she didn't and now I'm happy. Why did I even consider moving on from her?


	2. yes or no

Hey there you guys I really don't know if I should make another chapter for this story or not. What do you guys think? Should I or should I not? I think the first chapter explained everything pretty well. P.S babygirl669 you really made my day with your review, thank you sooo much and anyone else that left a review thank you!


End file.
